


Sipping Ci

by swanqueenisendgameyo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenisendgameyo/pseuds/swanqueenisendgameyo
Summary: A drunken Emma serenades her lady love. Regina laughs and tucks her in. Nothing but fluff. Drabble.





	Sipping Ci

Regina heard the high-pitched and off-key caterwauling from several blocks away. At first she thought it was some stray cat in heat but as the sound came nearer, the melody became clearer. 

She rose from her bed to peek out the window just as Emma came into view and she could finally discern the words. 

"The prettiest girl...THE PRETTIEST GIRL...I ever saw...I EVER SAW...was sipping ci..WAS SIPPING CI...der through a straw....DER THROUGH A STRAW...THE PRETTIEST GIRL I EV-ER SAW... WAS SIPPING CI-DER THROUGH A STRAW!"

The drunken sheriff meandered down the sidewalk, struggling to remain steady on the path to her girlfriend's house. Regina quickly descended the staircase, swearing beneath her breath about intoxicated law enforcement and poor parental examples. The eardrum piercing singing grew louder. 

"Every now and then...EVERY NOW AND THEN...that straw would slip...THAT STRAW WOULD SLIP...and I'd sip ci-der...AND I'D SIP CI-DER... from her sweet lips...FROM HER SWEET LIPS! EVERY NOW AND THEN THAT STRAW WOULD SLIP...AND I'D SIP CI-DER FROM HER SWEET LIPS!"

Regina opened the door just before Emma could knock. "You skipped a few verses."

Emma stared at Regina in stunned silence, her arm still poised mid-air. Her gaze then shifted between the door and her fist in confusion. "Wanted to get to the kissing part...how'd you know I was here?"

"The whole town knows you're here, Miss Swan. Where is our son?"

Emma's eyes raked over Regina in flannel pajama pants and a Patriots sweatshirt. 

"That's what you sleep in when I'm not here?"

"It's October in Maine, Emma."

"Yeah...okay. You still look damn good. Love the curls. You're beautiful with or without make up and power suits and four inch fuck me heels. How're you doing that?"

Regina sighed and pulled on Emma's hand. "Get inside and tell me where our son is." 

"He's with my parents. I have parents, Gina. I have a son and he's spending the night with my parents."

"So you decided to get drunk in celebration?" 

Regina helped Emma out of her jacket then guided her to sit on the foyer steps and started removing her boots. 

"Girls night out with Ruby and Ashley. It's my birthday soon."

"Oh yes. Of course. And they just left you on your own to get home?"

"Ashley had to get back to Sean-y poo and baby roo. And Ruby was getting busy."

Regina hung Emma's jacket in the coat closet and lined up the boots beside her own. 

Emma admired the view of her bent over then smiled as Regina turned around and caught her staring. 

"I used to hate my birthday. It just reminded me of how alone I was and had always been and probably always would be. But now I have parents and I have a son and I have a brother and I have a you. I never thought I'd have any of that. But now I do."

Regina smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes you do. Come upstairs and sleep this off."

Emma stood up and wobbled. "Whoa....the room is spinning!"

Regina laughed and wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and guided her toward the staircase. 

Emma placed her arm across Regina's shoulders and tried not to lean too heavily on the shorter woman. "You really are the prettiest girl I ever saw, Regina."

"You're sweet."

"I want to make love to you...all night." Emma's declaration was punctuated by an enormous yawn.

Regina chuckled as they reached the first landing. "You can barely keep your eyes open, Emma. We'd be lucky to manage it one time. Step up again."

"I could manage to do you once, Gina. I could totally do you at least one time."

"I'd rather wait until you can remember it."

Emma pouted. "Man you have a lot of steps."

They finally reached the final stair and Regina led the way towards her bedroom. "Take off your pants and get into bed."

"Hell, yeah, madam mayor. I love it when you're bossy."

Regina opened a drawer, which excited Emma, then tossed a pair of sweatpants into her lap. "And put those on."

"What the hell," Emma moaned as she watched Regina retreat into the bathroom. "These are the opposite of sexy, Regina."

Regina emerged just in time to see reclining Emma kick off her skin tight jeans then clumsily pull on the sweats while lifting her hips from the bed.

"Here," she said handing Emma two pills and a glass of water.

"What's this?"

"Aspirin."

Emma nodded and took the hangover preventive and drank the full glass of water while trying to make sexy eyes at Regina. 

Regina took the glass and returned to the bathroom, letting her hips sway to give Emma a show.

"And now I got..." Emma sang softly as she scooted under the covers. "A mother-in-law...and forty-eight kids...who call me ma..."

Regina exited the bathroom with a bucket which she set on the floor by Emma's side of the bed. 

"So unsexy," Emma mumbled. 

Regina crawled over Emma, snuggled up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Go to sleep, Em-ma."

Emma sighed and relaxed into the mattress. "We should have forty-eight kids. Well, forty-seven more since we already have the one."

"Mmhmm," Regina replied sleepily.

"We could have a few ourselves...and we could adopt a bunch...and just give all of the kids parents and brothers...and sisters...I'm a sister..."

"We'll talk about it when you're sober, Emma. Go to sleep."

Emma took a few deep breaths and pulled Regina's arm around her tighter. "Probably ought to wife you first...if you wanna..." 

Regina kissed Emma's shoulder as she began to softly snore.


End file.
